CRAZY CREATURESCRISPY CRITTERSand harry potter
by nekokannes
Summary: The Crazy Creatures have been accepted into Hogwarts during Harry Potter's second year. The main six are the only ones going cause Ferret Angel has...issues to deal with.Rated for untrustingness
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am one of the infamous CC members. If you have read Kuroi Neko13's stories, you might have noticed that it is completely...well crazy. Since she decided not to finish her Sorcerer's Shadow, I've decided to do it my own way! Mwahahahahha!

(Side note: I'm Nemari)

Nemari looks at her hands and sees the blood caked dirt covering her entire outfit. Her lovely blue skirt was torn and dripping in blood. She turns around, and runs in horror of what is on her. Running and crying, she hears a voice calling her. Faster and faster, she runs toward it until...

"(name withheld) wake up! It's time for synagogue" Nemari's mom yells in her ear. Snapping up in bed, Nemari yawns as her mother leaves the room to wake up her sister, Morpher. With a groan, she grabs two towels and jumps in the shower.

"MOM! (name withheld) is singing in the shower again!" Morpher complains loudly. Nemari giggles slightly as she ends the song. She shuts the water off and throws the towels on. Nemari runs across the hall into her room as fast as she can. Looking both ways outside her door, she signals for her sister to come into the room.

"Geeze Morph! Do you ever think that one day they'll actually come into the bathroom to talk to me! That'd be horrible." Nemari says pointing to the small wings on her back. She flapped them three times before pulling them back in. "Help me bind them?" She asks her sister. With a sigh, Morpher helps Nemari flatten her white wings. When they're done, she picks up a white feather and sticks it in her hair.

"Y'know, you're shedding again. Can I have the fallen feathers? I have a nice idea for a hair pin." Morpher says to her sister. Nemari nods and shoos her out of the room. She throws on a nice skirt and top. Their color is a pretty sea green. Nemari gets her purse and puts her CC costume in it. With a short smile, she slips on her shoes and runs to the car.

Something caught her eye as she ran to the door. Two letters, one for her sister and one for her. She looked at the seal and found a purple wax seal. Four animals surrounded a large H. Curious, she stuffed them in her purse. Just as she was about to run out the door, she turned back to get her tallis.

In the car, Nemari carefully opened the wax seal of her letter and peered inside. A collection of parchment sat inside. She slips two slender fingers in to pull out the most noticeable one. Nemari opens it and reads it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) Dear Miss. Salad,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Nemari blinked at it and then cocked her head. _I'm no witch. How can I go to a school for witches when I'm not a witch? Now, if they had a school for goddesses... _Nemari thought for a bit. It had to be some kind of joke. She continued reading. _What on earth do they mean by owl! I'd better ask Super Spy if she has something I can use to reply._ Nemari stepped out of the car and waited for her parents to go ahead. She slowly walked inside thinking. All through the service, she thinks about the strange letter.

"Earth to Nemari! Nin! Are you even listening to me!" SuperSpy says in Nemari's ear. Shaking her head vigorously, Nemari snaps out of her daze. "Dreaming about Inuyasha again weren't you!" SuperSpy asks evilly. Nemari shakes her head.

"Actually, I got this letter-"

"Hey! I got a letter too! It was purple and had this huge H on it" Cat Demon says, interrupting Nemari. Everyone looks at one another and pulls out their strange letters. Morpher is given hers and she reads it while everyone else comments.

"What do they mean by 'owl'? They're not so easy to catch." Zombie King asks. Every one shrugs.

"We could send Morpher, she can be our owl!" Nemari says with a laugh. That got a laugh out of everyone except Morpher. Schizwolf comforted her as Ferret Angel goes on to ask about something irrelevant, but Nemari does not listen.

"In any case, how on earth would we get to this school? We don't know where it is and our parents would defiantly not let us go." Cat Demon said, purring as Nemari scratched her ear.

"Why should we go? None of us are witches! We have a morphing bunny, a schizwolf, a fire demon cat, a ferret angel, a zombie king, and two Goddesses." Schizwolf asked.

"Well, I want to get away from my parents. I do hate binding my wings all the time. This, Hogwarts kinda sounds interesting." Nemari said.

"I agree with Nemy. Besides, maybe this will help us develop our powers a bit more." Cat Demon said. An agreement went around the circle. It was very difficult to hide their appearances from their parents.

Suddenly, a brown owl appeared on Morpher's shoulder. It cocked its head impatiently and pecked at the letter in Schizwolf's hands.

"I'm going to guess that this is the owl. I'll write down all those who want to go." Super Spy said to all of them. Everyone decided to go, but the Ferret Angel changed his mind, claiming that he was way too emotionally disturbed to leave the ED Center. SuperSpy gave it to the bird and they all watch it fly off.

"I guess we'd better start packing. I have never even heard of half of these things." Zombie King said looking at his packing list. " And where is Diagon Alley?" he said, pointing to a part that told where the items could be bought.

"That's in England...WHAT THE HELL! England!" Nemari said in a loud voice. She flipped through her papers to find out that Hogwarts was located in England.

"We're doomed." Morpher said as every one groaned. Now they knew that they couldn't go, and when they had just sent their letter, too! Suddenly, Nemari's cell phone rang.

"(name withheld), you got an invitation from a boarding school in England. It's a prep school for Oxford. You and (name withheld) will be going. Tell your sister that your both going to a prep school called Hogwarts. We'll start packing for you now. You're to leave next week." Nemari's mom said. She hung up, leaving Nemari feeling a great deal more relaxed.

"Well now we know how we're getting to England. See you guys later, Morpher and I have to get home fast. If mom asks, Cat Demon's dad drove us home." Nemari gave a mock salute. Morpher changed into an eagle and the two of them flew into the sky toward their house.

**August 28th, 2:00 pm London Airport:**

"SuperSpy, Zombie, Schizi, and Cat Demon, let Morph and I do the talking. These Brits only understand their own language and accent." Nemari said before walking up to a random person.

A/N: I apologize to those English out there. I've had many appears from Great Britain, and I respect all Brits deeply.

"Pardon sir, but do you know where the Black Cauldron might be?" Nemari asks in her best English accent. Thankfully, the man understood her and gave her directions.

"You are too kind sir." Morph said as the two of them walked away. "Thank Sky Chamber! I hate how polite you have to be here!" Nemari rolled her eyes at her sister and got a 'trolley' for their luggage.

"Well the bar is not too far away, it's only a couple of blocks. So let's get going," Morpher and Nemari said in unison. Cat Demon purred in agreement and they all walked off. Outside, it was raining, and Cat Demon hissed.

"I don't want to get wet!" she complained to Nemari. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Nemari made a few quick hand signals and the rain stopped.

"Hey, I like the rain!" Shinigami complained, thinly-masked humor in her voice. She stuck out her tongue.

"Let's hurry. I don't want to do this all day." Nemari said and took off at a run. Shinigami hurried behind her with Zombie King not too far away. Morpher and Schizwolf came right behind them, dragging Cat Demon with them.

Shinigami entered The Black Caldron first. She held the door open for the rest of the Crazy Creatures. Many odd figures were in the room. Most of them were wearing robes. One was much larger than the rest. He sat talking with the bartender. Then he stood up.

"Well, I have to go get that flesh-eating slug repellent," he said, waving a farewell to the barkeeper. He drew an umbrella like a sword, walked around the counter, and tapped a brick on the wall. An archway opened up where the wall had been.

Shinigami and Nemari looked at each other and stepped through the gateway, the rest of the group in tow. Taking a long look around the street of shops, they realized that the prices were in a completely different currency.

"Um, how are we supposed to by something with dollars if they don't accept it?" Zombie King pointed out. "Maybe that bank over their can transfer money." He said pointing. Schizwolf and Cat Demon growled at the ugly building.

"I agree with Zombie King. Lets try." Nemari said and crossed the street. Inside were a bunch of ugly goblins. Politely, she walked up to one.

"Excuse me, but do you transfer money?" She asked. The goblin gave a gruff reply that had nothing to do with the question.

"Name. State clearly and name your companions." he replied. Nemari shocked, dumbly gave their names. "Very well, get in the cart and go to your vault." the goblin said pushing them in. He gave the cart a kick and sent them on a ride.

At last they stopped at a door that said 'Crispy Critters' on it in gold letters. Mavet opened the door with levitation and they found a mountain of strange coins. Six brown bags lay on the floor. Everyone picked one up and stuffed them with coins.

"I guess these are the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." Cat Demon said as she looked at the coins in her hands.

"Um yeah. Lets split up and get the supplies that we need. Schizwolf and Morpher get the robes. Zombie King and Nemari will get the books, while Cat Demon and I get the rest." Super Spy said. They all agreed and split up outside the bank.

Zombie King and Nemari did walk to the bookstore, but they got side tracked by a lot of stores. They stopped in a store that sold brooms. The two of them completely absorbed themselves in the brooms. Why would a store only sell brooms? Then they saw some people take them outside and fly around on them.

"But I can do that without a broom." Nemari said turning to Zombie King. They both shrugged and left the shop to get the books for everyone. They came out with their arms loaded with enormous books and many. They finally dragged themselves to a corner and dropped them on the ground.

"There is no way I'm going to deal with these! Zombie King, put them right there." Nemari groaned and planted her hand on the ground and shouted, "Middle Earth Dimension!" and they found themselves in a cave.

"I'm leaving the books here for awhile. I cannot carry all of them around." Nemari told Zombie King before returning to Diagon Ally. Fortunately, nobody saw them reappear. Zombie King left the shadows first and Nemari followed.

"According to the list, we're aloud to bring a pet. Wanna check out the pet store?" Zombie King asked her. Nemari smiled and they entered the loud pet store across the street. Owls, cats, toads, rats, and all kinds of other animals entered their vision. They separated, going to different sides of the store.

Nemari headed to the side with cats. Beautiful tabbies, calicos, angoras, siamese, Persians, ragdolls, turkish vans, and more purred at the sight of her. A brown tabby kitten rubbed the cage she was in. Nemari felt so sad for her as she looked at her with adorable eyes. Nemari picked the kitten's cage and walked straight over to the counter.

"This beautiful kitten is going with me." Nemari said with already love for the little one.

She dug out her purse and got several things the cat would need. Then she placed all the items on the counter in front of the owner.

"That'll be 37 galleons miss." The woman said. Nemari placed the money in her hand and left to find Zombie King.

In the end, the two of them hand dropped their pet supplies in the cave again and walk out of the store proudly with pets in their arms. Zombie King got an owl that he had named, Yume. She was a brown owl not much bigger than his head. Nemari held her purring kitten away from Yume. She had give her the name Artemis. Placing him on her shoulder, she and Zombie King entered the wand shop.

"Hello? Is any one hear?" Nemari called into the dark room. Someone finally came out of the shadows. It was an slightly old man. He came up to Nemari and inspected her face.

"What's you're name? Full name please." he said clearly. Nemari looked directly into those old eyes as she answered.

"Nemari Kazeta Moeru." Nemari said with out hesitation. The man's eyes brightened with interest and curiosity.

"Really? Where's your wings?" he asked, surprising Nemari. Numbly, she reached into her shirt to pull out the cord that bound them. She flexed them and they broke through her shirt. The man smiled.

"Dumbledore told me you and some other strange ones would be coming. Now, I can either make you a custom wand, or you can try out a few. The same goes for Zombie King." he said to them. After much thinking, Nemari and Zombie King decided to have custom made wands. Two feathers were pulled out of Nemari's wings and three hairs from Zombie. Nemari got a willow fifteen inch containing one of her feathers and a unicorn hair. Zombie King got a seventeen inch oak containing his three hairs and a dragon scale.

They finally met up with the rest of the group at their inn. Cat Demon had gotten a calico cat. She had named the proud creature Yuri. Yuri was female and very queen like. SuperSpy had bought a snake. Schizwolf and Morpher had decided not to get a pet.

"I've decided a good name for you. Faithful, what about that?" SuperSpy asked her snake. The snake coiled around her wrist and the two went up stairs. Nemari and Schizwolf cocked their heads at her.

"Yuri and I are tucking in for the night." Cat Demon said to her friends. Yuri purrs and wraps her slender body around Cat Demon. Morpher and Schizwolf went up to their room. At last, Zombie King and Nemari go to their rooms with their pets.

"Morpher! Wake up! We have to catch the train!" Nemari yelled in her sister's ear. Morpher simply turned over. Groaning, Nemari blasted her with water from her hands. Morpher sat up instantly. She turned into a cat and hissed angrily at Nemari. Nemari flapped her wings at her and went to wake Cat Demon up.

Zombie King laughed as he watched the wet Morpher cat growl and hiss as she shook herself dry. Cat Demon came out in her cat form, hissing the same curses. Schizwolf came out growling from a singed tail. SuperSpy was the only one unharmed, but she had woken on her own. Zombie King had woken up by pecking from Yume.

They all rushed downstairs to gobble down some breakfast before retreating back upstairs to get their trunks. Animals in cages, food packed in trunks with clothes and supplies, they all went back downstairs to discuss how to get to the train station.

"I think Shadow Dimension is the best way." Morpher said and gained a nod of approval from everyone.

"Then lets get moving." SuperSpy whispered. With a quick glance around, she pulled them all into her dimension and then pulled them onto a train platform. Everyone heaved their stuff onto trolleys.

"Um, so how do we get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Cat Demon mewed questionably. She swung her head back and forth from Platform Ten to Platform Nine. She still didn't see anything.

Nemari scratched her head as she checked the letter and the Platforms. Suddenly, a man pushed Cat Demon aside in his hurry. He didn't even stop to say sorry. Cat Demon fell into a pillar. Nemari blinked and went to exam it. _She fell **into** it. She didn't bump it at all. Could it be?_ Nemari and Shinigami stuck their heads into the pillar and saw a whole new platform. Cat Demon stood up and walked out of the pillar with their heads.

" Well, that just about settled our problems."Morpher said with a giggle. She calmly pushed her trolley into the pillar with Schizwolf. Cat Demon and Zombie King followed with the two goddesses not far behind.

After finding a compartment all to themselves, they loaded all of their luggage into various places. Zombie King's owl remained in her cage. Faithful wrapped his body around Shinigami as Yuri and Artemis draped themselves gracefully about their companions' bodies. The train chugged and then set forward.

After awhile, Cat Demon and Nemari decided to play a game of fire catch. Their cats watched with much interest. Finally, Artemis batted her paw at the ball of fire. Nemari only had barely enough time to fire proof her paw. After that, they stopped their game. At that moment, Shinigami and Morpher came in with snacks that they had purchased from the snack cart.

The train was starting to slow down. Quickly, the Crazy Creatures threw on their robes just in time to hear a voice yell for all first years. Nemari walked with Zombie King to the boats. Artemis remained on her shoulder as they sat in the boats. All the other CC members entered different boats.

After crossing the amazing lake, they came upon the castle. Both ZK and Nemari stared in awe. Their boats bumped the shore gently, and they stepped into a huge hall. The large man ushered them into a huge hall. The ceiling looked like the night sky outside. Nemari dropped her jaw. She quickly shoved it back into place and took a look around the room. Four huge tables were filled by students.

She looked to see a somewhat elderly lady briskly put a stool with a hat in the front of the hall. Everyone went quiet when they saw it. The CC members were shocked to find out that it opened a flap and sang. During the song, Nemari looked around for the headmaster. At last she found him. She took a few minutes to admire him. She then listened to the hat. It ended it's song and the woman who had put it there began to read off names. The child would walk up and sit on the stool and put the hat on.

"(Name withheld Zombie King) please step forward." Professor McGonagall called out. Nemari gave him a nudge forward. Zombie King moved his lanky body towards the way too small stool. Nemari chuckled to see his knees rise to his chest. The hat covered his eyes and all was silent until.

"GRYFFINDOR!"The hat screamed. The Gryffindor table applauded with enthusiasm. Nemari shuffled her wings in their casing. Not to long afterward, Shinigami was called up to the stool right after Cat Demon had also been proclaimed a Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!" and with that, Shinigami walked to the Slytherin table. Smirking slightly evilly, Shinigami settled down with Faithful.

Schizwolf, Morpher and Nemari had to wait a little bit because their names were towards the end of the list. At last, Schizwolf walked over to Gryffindor table.

"(Name withheld Morpher) The professor called out, and Nemari watched her sister walk up. She crossed her fingers for her little sister. After what seemed like forever, Morpher was walking to the Gryffindor table. Nemari stood up at her name and walked to the stool. She sat down and put the hat on.

"_Well, if it isn't another 'goddess'. Where shall I put you? Hmm? You're much more pure than the other one. No, Slytherin is quite out of the question. Hufflepuff as well, you may be loyal, but it is clear that you are loyal to only those that you choose. Let me see, Fire? Hmm... Fire is imbedded deep in your soul and mind. That would be bravery, but let me see. Wind as well? That would be Ravenclaw. Swiftness is their key. But that leaves you balanced perfectly. Aha...you have Water as well. That means you go to..._" The hat said within her ears alone.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table applauded loudly as she moved to sit with them.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, stood and said a few things. Then, food appeared in front of them. Licking her lips, Nemari heaped her plate with chicken, cheese, beef, and vegetables. She took a small sip of pumpkin juice and was surprised at the flavor. Artemis mewed in her lap. Smiling at her beautiful companion, Nemari slipped her a piece of chicken and then took a bite of the chicken herself.

Sweet potato and green beans filled with healthy flavor made her mouth water in delight. The dinner then cleared its self. In its place filled deserts that were claimed as Nemari's favorites. Pumpkin pie and cheesecake piled onto her plate and she attempted to stuff herself. At last, Nemari gracefully placed her fork and knife down content with her meal. The Headmaster stood up and said several more things. Nemari and the rest of her house got up to follow the prefects. Nemari shifted Artemis to her shoulders and walked to her house. The password for their brave lady knight was Shakespeare.

Nemari walked into her room and greeted her roommates. Their luggage was already there. With a sigh, she put her cat down and took off her shirt and bra off behind her canopy that hung above her bed. She slipped quickly into her nightgown and then lightly sat on the floor with her roommates to get to know one another. Shortly after, she slipped out of her pants and released her wings for sleep. Artemis crawled into Nemari's arms after some time.

Nemari snapped awake in her bed. She yawned and stretched her sore arms and back. She climbed out of her bed and was relieved to see no one was in the room. She the stretched her aching wings through special slots in her night gown. In horror, she heard a gasp, and turned around to face her room mate standing in the door.

A/N: Yay! That was a good one. Don't worry, I'm sure I can slip Harry in as a minor character. Pretty sure...CC members are real people, and are the main characters. Harry and the rest of the school are minor. I do not own any of them except Nemari. And last of all, the thing you've all been waiting for, The CC List!

Cat Demon: Cat human sometimes and sometimes a full demon cat/ controls fire/Fire Dimension

Shinigami/SuperSpy/Grim Reaper: Same person, She is the goddess of death, she controls the shadows/ Shadow Dimension

Schizwolf: A psyco wolf that gets stronger at full moon. She doesn't have any real powers though

Zombie King: King of Zombies...I really forgot his powers and dimension, but he controls zombies and he looks pretty much normal as CC goes.

Morpher/Morphing Bunny: she is a morpher, which basically means she transforms into any animal or CC member. She can use any one power of that CC member she transformed into, and she makes a lot of stupid potions, but we'll get to that later./Sky Chamber Dimension

Nemari: Has been said to be the most powerful of the Crazy Creatures, and got her power over fire taken away for a time. She got it back and is now the goddess of fire, water, and wind. She has two small wings on her back that she'll later learn how to transform. Also, she has a power Item. A lot of the other creatures have power Items, but I forgot them all. Nemari has a black egg that contains a legendary creature that she made./Middle Earth Dimension

Others: Ferret Angel was not the only CC member left behind, the others were either too young, or I was just too dam lazy to add all thirty. Not kidding, CC is a growing RPG and we do play it constantly. It is a live action one that the original three created during hurricane Isabel several years ago. The ones included in this story are just the ones who RP the most.(And Zombie King)


	2. Crazy Creatures not Crispy critters!

A/N:I got one review...Thanks to Cat Demon...

Full of embarrassment, Nemari flapped her wings down into her back. She fidgeted while she and her room mate stood in silence. At last Nemari spoke.

"Um, It's not what it look likes, Luna. I swear it's..." She stopped talking as Luna twitched her glasses and came closer. Luna then poked Nemari's wings.

"Amazing, they're wings! That's so cool! What are you? A blobtoper? Meraquata?" Luna asked with fascination as the wings flexed out again. She preceded to poke the wings until Nemari pulled them away.

"Actually, I'm...I'm...Err...I'm a goddess." Nemari said nervously. Luna fixed her glasses again and gave a smile.

"That's still quite interesting. You'd better get dressed soon. Breakfast is waiting for all of us in the Great Hall. Don't worry, I won't tell the others in our room. I'll leave that to you." Luna reassured Nemari. Luna went to her dresser while Nemari threw on her robes and bound her wings. Then she and Luna went down to breakfast.

With a quick pen and a language she and Shinigami had made, Nemari wrote a quick note in a language based off Japanese, but more simple for the two of them. She tied the note to Artemis's ribbon and nudged her over to Shinigami at the Slytherin table. Artemis looked reproachfully at Nemari before trotting off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nemari could see Shinigami pet Artemis and taking out the note. As Nemari turned to her french toast, her cat returned and lightly nipped her ankles. Nemari picked her up and read the return note. Nemari took a sip of her orange juice and snorted as she read it.

_Nemari,_

_Interesting story, but couldn't you have talked to Morpher instead?_ _She is sitting right behind you. Luna doesn't seem like she'll make life hard on you, but others will if they find you talking to me. Last night I found out that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are pretty much enemies of my house. Don't care though. See you at _Herbology

Nemari folded the paper up as she slipped a piece of bacon to Artemis. She took a last sip of her juice before standing up to march off to Charms class. She was too busy studying her schedule to notice the boy with glasses walking towards her. Apparently neither did he, because the next thing she knew, they had run into each other and her books went flying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Nemari said as the two of them got on the floor to pick up books. "Here, these are yours aren't they?" Nemari held up a pair of glasses and noticed a scar on his forehead.

"Omigosh! Did one of my books hit you?? I'm really sorry!" Nemari gasped as the boy put his glasses on. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, you didn't do this. Actually everyone who sees it goes all gasp like and stuff like that. Harry Potter." the boy said as he held out his had. Nemari took it and gave a firm hand shake

"Name's Nemari. Gryffindor right? I believe we have Transfiguration together. See you there." Nemari said with a wink. She picked up her last book and hurried to Charms.

After several tries at trying to float a feather, Nemari gave up and flew it up with her wind. Professor Flitwick was enthralled at how she used a different way to levitate. He gave her heavier things to lift and when she mastered them all, she was put to the test for some more difficult Charms.

Transfiguration was much harder than Charms. As she walked in the room, she spotted Harry with a boy and a girl. Nemari saw no one else that she recognized so she walked over to them.

"Hi Harry, is it all right if I sit with you all?" Nemari asked politely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the red head boy drop his jaw. Harry nodded and introduced his friends.

"Nemari, this is Ron and Hermione." Harry presented his friends. Just before class was about to start, Cat Demon and Zombie King ran in. Pleased to see her friends, Nemari hugged them. Zombie King and Cat Demon took seats on Nemari's other side.

"Buttons? We have to make bugs into buttons?" Zombie King said plainly as he poked his bug with his wand. Cat Demon shrugged as Nemari attempted to make a flame small enough to burn the bug out of existence. With a sigh, she tried to transform the bug.

After half the class had gone by, Zombie King had twelve pretty buttons and Cat Demon had two. Ron, Harry, and Nemari still had bugs.

"Really, it's not that hard." Hermione said as she made a pile of twenty buttons. Nemari and Ron grumbled. At last, with ten minutes till the bell, Nemari made a button. It was ugly, but it got her a pass.

"Never again!!!!" Nemari screamed as she, Cat Demon, and Zombie King went down to flying class. Nemari was grumbling the whole way until Artemis and Yuri showed up. Nemari picked up her companion and continued to complain.

"But it's flying class next. You already know how to fly, so this should be easy as making fire balls." Cat Demon said to her friend. Nemari perked up at the thought and continued to pet Artemis. They hurried to the field to find Morpher and Schizwolf already there.

"Hand over brooms and up!" the coach screeched. With a sigh, Nemari lifted a bunch of wind under her broom and into her hand. Zombie King and Morpher were the only others to get the broom in their hands on the first try.

"Mount up!" the command came as all of the first years clambered over their brooms. Nemari gracefully floated over the stick. She held not too firm to the broom, but waited for the next command.

" Kick off!" The command sent Nemari joyfully into the air. The broom wanted to stay closer to the ground, but Nemari would have none of it. She flapped her wings and battled the broom to the sky. She released her hands and held with her legs. She swerved under and upside down, weaving around in and out of her friends.

"NEMARI HALT!" The coach called out. Nemari stopped in midair immediately. She was hanging upside down with only her feet entangled with the broom. Every one except the Crazy creatures gasped in amazement and fear for Nemari.

"Real smooth Nemari." Zombie King said as he floated by her ear. Nemari and Morpher giggled a little as the coach took her time to catch her breath. Nemari let go of her ankles and dropped. Everyone screamed as she fell. She flipped over and landed with her feet on her broom. She glided down to where the coach was standing.

"Yes Ma'am?" Nemari asked as Artemis hissed at a nearby snake. The coach glared at her for her defiance. Nemari backed down a little, but still stood her ground.

"How fast do you think you could catch this?" She asked and held up a gold ball with white wings. The wings opened and fluttered. Nemari cocked her head with question. The coach threw the ball into the air. Nemari saw it until it suddenly disappeared.

"Find it." The coach commanded as the rest of the class landed on the ground. Cat Demon was one of the first on the ground. She clearly didn't like flying. Nemari tossed her hair and leapt onto the broom and sped into the air.

At first, Nemari searched the air for vibrations. Unfortunately, the ball was too small. Nemari opened her eyes and looked for it as she did a few tricks. After about five minutes, she found it. She sped towards it with wings and arms outstretched. Her wings balanced her as she grabbed the golden ball. She smiled as Morpher shot a blast of wind at her face. Looking down, she saw Morpher in her shape.

In a moment of pride and want to show off, Nemari jumped off her broom. She fell with her arms held out and at the very last moment, she caught herself with her wings and the broom forced to her by a blast of wind. She swept off to the side and did a flip which earned her cheers before she landed proudly before the coach with the gold ball.

After the coach blinked off her surprise, she hit Nemari over the head with her broom. She took the ball out of Nemari's hands and turned to Zombie King, the remaining flyer.

"Get down here. Nemari, you are the most agile and carefree flyer I have ever seen. Don't do that again. I believe Jin Xiang would be interested in you as her Seeker. You are dismissed from class. Go find Jin." she ordered before turning to the rest of the class.

After some time wandering the halls, Nemari came across the girl she remembered to be the prefect Jin. With a gulp, she approached the stunning girl. The girl turned to her as Nemari came to stand near her.

"I was told to give this to you." Nemari said in as strong of voice as she could. Jin Xiang took the piece of paper and unfolded. Her entire face was expressionless as she read. When Jin had finished reading it, she folded it back up and returned it to Nemari.

"I would be glad if you showed up for tryouts tonight. Let's see how good you are, shall we? After supper on the Quidditch field. Be prompt." Jin said simple without expression. Nemari sighed and ran off to lunch.

"You really are careless aren't you? Using your power over wind for flying wasn't the most rational thing you could have done. And showing off was probably worse." Shinigami told Nemari as they worked on Mandrakes. They had been put in the higher classes because of their age and experience.

Shinigami and Nemari were working with two utterly repulsive Slytherins. One was a girl who insisted that her hands were getting dirty for absolutly no reason. The other one was a boy with white blond hair. He was a total snob and refused to work with a Ravenclaw, but it was kinda obvious that he was crushing on Shinigami.

With a sigh, Nemari trudged up to her room, arms loaded with work. She got to her room and started to go through her trunk, only to discover that her parents had way over packed her. They had stuck a broom, a duster, window cleaner, counter cleaner, five brushes, and twenty things of soap. With all of it, they left a note.

_(Name Withheld),_

_We wouldn't want you're roommates to think you a slob, so we pack just a few things to keep your room clean. Use them well, and take a few showers a day. You really stink a lot and we wouldn't-_

After that, Nemari crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. She burned it as it flew

through the air. She grumbled as she sat down. But her eyes drifted to the broom. She needed one for the tryouts that were in about twenty minutes. She didn't have a wizard's broom, but she could make the ordinary one look like one. It shouldn't be that hard. Just as she reached over to the broom, Luna Lovegood walked into the room.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. We can make it look like one, but it won't actually be really, so I warn you. Some one might like to try it out." Luna replied after hearing Nemari's dilemma.

The two of them took some metal from Luna's scrap pile and molded it to look appropriate for the broom. Actually, Luna just made the design. Nemari molded it with fired up hands. At last, it was nearly done. Nemari neatly burned a name, _Waterwing_, into the wood. She then thanked Luna before running off to the field.

"Congratulations Nemari, you made the team. Practice starts tomorrow night." Jin said again without expression. Nemari smiled and picked up Yuri and Artemis who had met her on the field. Cat Demon crept out of the shadows and took Yuri. Together, they went back up to the castle.

The month of September became the past rapidly. Before the CC members knew what was going on, October was sweeping through the castle. Nemari became extremely good at Quidditch, Morpher excelled at Potions, Schizwolf became the best at History, Zombie King became the best out of them at Transfiguration, Cat Demon along with Shinigami and Nemari tied in Charms. The only class that didn't take any of them was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was run by a total moron who thought the world revolve around him. Which was ridiculous because it was a well know fact that it revolved around Crazy Creatures.

Nemari became friends with Harry and Hermione. Ron got along quite well with her as well. She was walking down the hall when she saw Harry part from his House Ghost. She moved to walk beside him.

"Deathday party? That sounds exciting." Nemari said dully as the two of them walked to their houses. Harry sighed as he nodded. Nemari gave him a little shove to cheer him up. "How about this, my friend and I will come to liven things up a little. I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Nemari offered. Harry brightened up a little and they set off to their Houses.

Of course when Halloween came around, things weren't as clear. With a sigh, Nemari went to the hall where she was meeting SuperSpy. The two of them met Harry, Hermione, and Ron out side the Great Hall. With bows, Shinigami and Nemari greeted them.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, may I introduce my good friend Shinigami." Nemari said with another bow. When she rose, she found that the three of them were giving Shinigami looks that could kill.

"She's Slytherin." Ron said with a disgusted tone. He spit to the side until Nemari gave **him** a look that literally could kill. Her eyes blazed with fire, and intense heat surrounded them.

"Shinigami is much different from the other Slytherins. She has been my friend for many a year. Do not trash talk my friend." Nemari said with anger. Then, she blinked her eyes and they returned to normal. "Shall we go?"

Harry and Hermione got quite friendly with Shinigami by the time they got to the party. Once they got to the party however, they separated. Shinigami and Nemari wandered the party in disgust. They came to the food and immediately pulled away.

"It's like something even Zombie King wouldn't eat! Ewie! That's just plain gross." Nemari said as they floated away on levitation.

Just as they pulled up to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, headless men on horses burst through the walls. Of course, they were ghosts, but Nearly Headless Nick looked quite in the dumps. Shinigami tried to comfort the poor ghost as he was tormented by the huntsmen, but it did no good. Finally, Ron made the good suggestion of getting out of the party. Harry and Nemari agreed and all five of them got out as fast as they could.

Harry suddenly halted and held the stone wall. He started looking around. After quite awhile, Nemari asked him.

"Harry, what're you-?" But was hushed and told that it was 'that voice again' and that they should shut up.

"Listen!" he said and Hermione, Ron, and Nemari froze, keeping their eyes on him. Still, they heard absolutely nothing. "This way!" he shouted and ran up stairs into a hall. The four of them followed him, though they seemed to think him crazy.

"It's going to kill someone!" He shouted like a crazed man. at last they came to an empty hall and Ron demanded to know what had just happened.

Hermione gasped and pointed to the wall. There was very little light, so Nemari snapped her fingers and two torches light up with fire. There was a message on the wall, but Nemari looked at the poor cat hanging nearby. Artemis, who was on her shoulders, hissed in fear.

"Lets get out of here." Nemari said as she held a shivering Artemis in her arms. Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed Ron and Harry, while Shinigami dragged Hermione. Nemari burst her wings through her robes and raced with her wings flapping. Shinigami levitated and ran close to the ceiling. Nemari took some time to get up to the ceiling, but she did before the students came inside the hall.

Silently, the two Crazy Creatures entered an empty hallway. Nemari and Shinigami set down the stunned students. Nemari stretched her wings one last time before folding them back into her clothing.

"Harry?" All of them turned to Shinigami. She was looking darker than ever. "I also heard those voices. Congrats, you're not crazy enough to be insane." Shinigami said with a straight face.

Ron sniggered as Nemari blushed crimson. She was wishing she didn't have to show them her wings.

"Time for bed! See ya!" Nemari said quickly. Shinigami pulled her cloak over Nemari and her self and disappeared. This left Hermione staring with a wide mouth.

"Ok, hearing voices, the same voices doesn't mean anything! You talk to a snake that can't respond! And you're supposed to reassure him?!" Nemari lectured her friend Shinigami gave her an unusual look.

"Hello! It's a talking snake! I wouldn't have gotten him otherwise. There was a very cute cat I was taken to. But a talking snake is so worth more." Shinigami argued with a dignified look. Nemari stopped blathering and turned to stare at her friend.

"You can't be serious! Talking snakes is like talking fire! It's-!...It's not impossible. You can talk to snakes...wonderful... as if you weren't creepy enough to begin with." Nemari said throwing up her hands. She smiled and said good night.

History of Magic the next day found Nemari seated next to a girl named Lavender Brown. Apparently, Hermione and Nemari were the only ones with full attention. The class was getting so boring, that Lavender was asleep on the desk. Hermione stood up and asked Professor Binns a question.

"I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." She asked with only a sidelong glance at Nemari. Lavender and several other people sat up to attention. The ghost then launched into a story about the beginning of Hogwarts. And for the first time in any history class, Nemari tunned out and fell asleep.

"Next time, Hermione, if you want to know something about Hogwarts that you can't find in the library, come find me." Nemari said wearily as she pushed _Hogwarts A History_ into Hermione's hands. "Trust me, I'll probably have it. Shinigami and I are total book worms. And stop giving me that stupid look Ron." Nemari said cruelly to the other red head. "Shinigami is a cat worshiper. I love cats too. Neither of us did that last night." She said before walking ahead.

Ron came up and pushed Nemari against the wall and held her there for questioning. Harry and Hermione tried to stop him, but he continued to press Nemari against the wall.

"What in Bloody Hell are you?!" Ron whispered harshly. Nemari stared into his eyes with sadness and anger. All of the sudden, Ron was lifted into the air by an invisible hand. Nemari stepped away from the wall. Behind her appeared all of the Crazy Creatures.

"Don't mess with us." Zombie King said to a floating Ron. Shinigami was the one levitating him. The cat near her feet sprang into the air snarling. The cat changed into Morpher. She rested on Zombie King's shoulder.

"Don't mess with my sister. She didn't need us to show up." Morpher growled into his ear. Cat Demon and Schizwolf growled as they came up in their animal forms.

"Shinigami, put Ron down. I still have to answer his question. Morph, you're being rude." Nemari said as Ron fell to the ground. She bent over and got in Ron's face.

"We...are Jews." Nemari said with a laugh. Everyone else laughed, good natured though. Shinigami's laugh though was kind of evil so it was hard to tell. She came up to Nemari.

"Two goddess, a morphing bunny, a cat demon, a king of zombies, and a schizophrenic wolf. Like we said, you seriously don't want to mess with us." Shinigami said as they all walked to lunch. Nemari turned around and helped Ron to his feet.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but only get a message across. I only ask that you don't hate someone just for being different." Nemari said with a sad smile before running to the library.

Later that week, Nemari accidentally wandered into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She then found Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting around a Potion book.

"Here it is", Hermione said with enthusiasm. Nemari peeked over it and saw them looking at a recipe.

"Here what is?" Nemari asked out of the blue. Everyone startled and looked up to see her flapping her wings above them in cross legged position. "Honestly, I won't tell." Nemari said trying to get a better look at the book. They told of a plan to infiltrate Slytherin and talk to Malfoy.

"What about your friend in Slytherin? She could talk to him." Hermione pipped up. Nemari shook her head as she tapped her feet to the ground.

"She can't... She's a bit of an outcast. She always was...we all have...cept Morph and ZK. But the other thirty of us are pretty much outcasts." Nemari said with a sigh. Ron and Harry dropped their jaws. "Don't worry! They're not all here! And we're not all Jews! Heh heh..." Nemari hurriedly explained.

"Gotta go, but I'll see ya on Saturday. Harry, I swear if you don't win, I will never be able to wipe the floor with that stupid Malfoy boy. He fancies Shinigami." She said with disgust. "In other words, good luck." Nemari said before walking to her dorm.

Though she had practiced a lot, Nemari didn't know how a Quidditch game actually was played. But though she sat down to watch, she could tell that something was wrong with the Bludger. The stupid ball kept chasing after Harry. The rain started to come down fast and hard. With a bit of a sigh, Nemari allowed herself to get drenched.

After a timeout, the Bludger continued to go after Harry. Nemari found the Snitch about a minute before Harry did, but then the Bludger hit his arm hard. Harry grabbed the Snitch and then fell. Try as she might, she couldn't slow his fall, the storm was too harsh. She raced down the stairs to get to Harry, but he fainted first. Nemari tried to get to Harry before her stupid professor Lockhart did, but again, she was to late.

She helped Ron and Hermione take him to the hospital wing. His arm hung like a large piece of rubber. Nemari snorted as the four of them entered Madam Pomfrey's domain. Hermione Nemari waited as Harry changed into pajamas. Soon after he was dressed, Nemari left the wing to find Zombie King.

"Nemari, CC meeting in the library now." Shinigami said urgently. Nemari turned to see the death goddess hiding in the shadow of the door. Nemari stepped into the shadow and they both reappeared in the library.

All of the Crazy Creatures sat around a table with a thick binder in the middle of the table. This binder was more important than anything else. It was, The CC Notebook. All things that happened or that needed to happen went in there. Nemari and Shinigami took their seats and the meeting started.

It was Nemari's turn to host the meeting, so she quietly slammed her hands on the table and shifted them to Middle Earth Dimension. They landed and the book fell into Shinigami's hands.

"Zombie King, curses is your area. What was that on the Bludger?" Nemari asked as she flipped through the great book. Zombie King thought about it for awhile before answering.

"Nothing. That was defiantly a different Bludger than the usual one. Not sure how, but it was. Is that all this meeting is for?" He asked as he sat in a crook of a tree. Nemari shook her head.

"No. Nemari and I were with some people on Halloween, and we found what I believe was a frozen cat. Anyone know anything?" Shinigami asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I don't suppose that we need to worry about that. It is very sad, but...right now, there are more important things to talk about. Such as, why is a total idiot trying to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts when he clearly doesn't know anything?" Cat Demon pointed out. The conversation drifted away from the cat to other strange things.

Nemari woke one December morning to find that there was a list going around for people to stay for Christmas. She checked the date on her calendar and found a shocking surprise.

"Fudge Buckets!!!" Nemari screamed. She signed the list immediately and scrambled around in a huge hurry. She then sent herself to her dimension and started setting up in a cave. She quickly ran to her Charms class and fell into her seat just in time. Nemari was so busy going over her plans for the night that she lost concentration on her summoning charm.

"Nemari calm down. We'll be there tonight." Morpher said as she tried to calm her sister down. They had all forgotten, but Nemari was in good shape, because that night, it was the first night of Hanukkah.

It was time to light the candles, but Schizwolf was still missing. They had already eaten, and had also waited twenty minutes before eating for her. Now, she was an entire hour late, and the sun had already set for the Shabbat candles. The Hanukkah candles stood waiting. Finally, Cat Demon and Nemari lit them and everyone left Middle Earth.

" This isn't like her. She's usually only thirty minutes late, not two whole hours! She was so late that she missed the entire thing!" Nemari complained to Morpher. They were on their way to the library to see if she was there.

They suddenly stopped dead to find a board stiff Schizwolf in the hallway on the ground. Her books had tumbled out of her hands and her glasses were slightly chipped. Morpher fell to the ground and started crying. Nemari was still in complete shock. Morpher was in such a terrible crisis that she morphed rapidly from animal to animal to cc members to animals. Nemari was **still** in complete shock. She moved to hear a noise behind her. Harry and his friends stood there.

"Please...help" Nemari hoarsely begged in her state of shock. Hermione came over to see the problem, but she didn't need long before giving Harry and Ron an order.

"Get Dumbledore!" She yelled. Hermione turned to see Morpher, only to turn back around quickly. Morpher's shape changing made any 'normal' creature want to hurl. Nemari clutched her sister and disappeared to Middle Earth. She placed her sister there and returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore just turned the corner of the hall when she reappeared.

After what seemed like forever, Dumbledore shook his head and told the professors around him to take her to Colin's side in the hospital wing. Nemari turned around fast and walked to the nearest empty hall to cry.

When a goddess cries, something is affected. Shinigami might cry and bring down a hundred souls. Aphrodite might cry and break many hearts. Athena might cry and all wisdom shall be lost.

But we're talking about Nemari. When she cried, the tears didn't fall from her face. Nothing fell from her face. Outside, a thunderstorm fell from what was a clear sky.

A/N: CC Members! I want reviews! I want every one to review!!! notice that the top is blank?! That's because I got no reviews. Review or you no get next chapter.


End file.
